


per celebrationem

by aaxbbxx



Series: The Universe is Ours • 2nd Oneshot Collection [11]
Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Cute rocky, M/M, cute boyfriends, domestic much, happy rocky day, minhyuk just wants to spend it with sanha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 13:34:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22908652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aaxbbxx/pseuds/aaxbbxx
Summary: Five grinning faces were welcoming him, Sanha leading the pack with a cake in hand – topped with big ‘22’ candles surrounded by smaller ones – and Myungjun and Bin with party poppers and Eunwoo and Jinwoo with hand-made banners, clearly their making with those awful handwritings, that read ‘Happy Rocky Day!’ and filled with doodles.
Relationships: Park Minhyuk | Rocky/Yoon Sanha
Series: The Universe is Ours • 2nd Oneshot Collection [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1600558
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	per celebrationem

**Author's Note:**

> non-edited

A pan was sizzling, together with music playing loudly in the background. Hands worked diligently as they cut through some vegetables, small enough that it was almost minced – but it wasn’t anything to worry about, since the person who’d be eating it detested vegetables and, this way he wouldn’t be able to know. Body swaying with the music, mouthing the words at first before slowly belting it out, the fact that there were no other people in the dorm gave him confidence that he wouldn’t be disturbing anyone. Eyes looked at the time, nodding their head in approval with the two more hours left before his person would be back from his schedule. The dorm was theirs for a few hours that night – others were out on schedules, or was it dates? He couldn’t remember and frankly, he couldn’t quite care. 

Minhyuk hummed as he dropped the rest of the minced vegetables, potato and onions alike, to the pan. He shook the pan and sauteed it, flipping it with the skills he learned a while back – food flying mid-air before turning perfectly and back on the pan. A different song came on, suddenly more upbeat and urged him to dance. He swayed and moved, as much as he could while cooking. With his back towards the entrance of the kitchen, he didn’t notice a person entering. With the music blasting, he didn’t even know that someone came home. Said person, smiled softly at the sight, eyes endeared at the scene – it felt domestic and instead of calling out to Minhyuk, he leaned against the entryway and watched until the other finished. Before the song could reach its end, the person couldn’t take it anymore and instead left where he leant and walked quietly to his unsuspecting victim.

Minhyuk was lost to his own world, and he just turned down the heat to let it glaze when he felt arms wrapping around him. He immediately recognized the firm warmth and their height difference, the person’s head settling on his shoulder, lips close to his ear as they whispered, “I’m home.”

“Ddana!” Minhyuk exclaimed, his own arms encircling the arms around him and leaning against the younger’s chest. “I thought you won’t be here until later? You ruined my surprise.” 

Sanha’s giggle echoed in his ear, the sound he’d want to listen for the rest of his life.

“I finished early. I didn’t text you because I wanted to see you cook!”

Minhyuk turned off the stove and spun in his arms to look up at his tall boyfriend, and pouted. “But it’s supposed to be a surprise though.”

Sanha leaned down to peck his cheek. “I’m sorry...but I want to make sure you aren’t poisoning my–”

Minhyuk smacked his shoulder. “Ya! why are you so rude?”

Sanha stepped back and laughed. “Just kidding! Okay, I’ll freshen up then come back down so you can finish. Is that better?”

Minhyuk scoffed and rolled his eyes. “Fine, whatever.” The younger gave him cute eyes, and the rapper bit his lip before smiling. “Go! I still need to do the rice!”

Sanha nodded and walked out of the kitchen, before Minhyuk called out to him again, making him turn.

“I’m glad you’re home early.”

Sanha grinned as Minhyuk immediately turned around and went back to cooking the rest of the meal.

* * *

After eating, the two headed off to their bedroom, deciding to have a movie marathon while waiting for the others to get home – it was only nine, after all. They stayed in Minhyuk’s bed, foregoing Sanha’s. The movie they picked was Parasite, one that they’ve watched already but decided to rewatch again because it was  _ that _ good. As the ending credits rolled on, Minhyuk couldn’t help but chuckle softly at his giant baby. Sanha had fallen asleep, using his chest as his pillow, soft snores leaving him every few breaths. He leaned down and pressed a kiss on his forehead before carefully moving the laptop away. It was fifteen minutes till midnight, and as he yawned, he took his phone to answer some texts from his friends – birthday messages alike. He forgot he was turning twenty two in just a few minutes. How time flies. 

Now that he thought about it, he wondered who would greet him first. Definitely not Sanha, he chuckled. The younger would be pissed to know he fell asleep – they always did have competition on who greets first on birthdays, and Sanha was definitely competitive when it came to Minhyuk’s birthday and a part of Minhyuk also wished for his boyfriend to be the first. But as he continued to snore, Minhyuk smiled softly at the scene, Sanha’s nose twitching in sleep, lips formed into a small perfect cute pout that only his Ddana could achieve – he figured he could forgive him this time for not being the first. 

At exactly twelve, his phone buzzed silently, Dongmin’s caller ID flashing before his eyes. He shook his head incredulously and answered.

“ROCKY-YA! HAPPY BIRTHDAY! MINHYUK-AH HAPPY 22!”

Minhyuk laughed quietly. “Thank you hyung! Why are you yelling?”

Dongming huffed. “I greeted you so enthusiastically and you’re complaining?”

“No, just wondering. But really, thank you. Did you really wait for midnight?”

“Of course! I am Eunwoo of course. I better have won…”

“You did. Sannie, fell asleep. He’s snoring as we speak.”

“Yes!!” Dongmin’s cheer echoed in his ear, making him laugh even more, quiet enough not to disturb his sleeping companion. “But in all seriousness, happy birthday Hyuk-ah...thank you always for being our reliable rock...our choreographer...our cute dancer...and mostly thank you for always giving me time and patience when I ask you to teach me a lot of things I missed...I love you my brother!”

Minhyuk’s heart swelled and he really did feel that, at times like these, Dongmin and the whole of Astro were really the family he never thought he needed in his life. If he didn’t join as a trainee, if he didn’t love dancing so much...He didn’t want to think about life without Astro or Sanha in it. 

“Thank you so much hyung. I love you back! We rarely say this...but thank you for being in astro, hyung. Thank you for being my Donggu-hyung.”

Minhyuk could hear sniffing in the background. “Ya! Are you saying all this to get the expensive gift?”

“Maybe? Why? Bin-hyung the only person you’d buy stuff for?” Minhyuk teased, still recalling that Burberry shoes. 

“Whatever. Hey, go to sleep. Happy birthday again!” Then, without anything else, the call dropped.

Of course, Bin would always have the best of the best from his other half – too bad he was a fashion terrorist. Minhyuk shook his head and laughed. He placed his phone on the nightstand, deciding to check other messages later. He turned back towards his own boyfriend, and pulled him close, settling in for the night.

Even without a greeting from him, he already had a great start to his birthday. His love in his arms.

* * *

Minhyuk woke up a few hours later on his birthday, alone in bed, Sanha nowhere in sight. Myungjun wasn’t in his bed either. Mumbling underneath his breath – definitely not  _ pouting _ – Rocky went and slipped his feet in his wolf slippers, dragging his feet across the floorboards and went to exit his room. As soon as he opened his door, a pop sounded causing him to stumble against the door with his hands up in defence, but he calmed down soon enough when the popping noise was followed by cheers.

“HAPPY BIRTHDAY!”

Five grinning faces were welcoming him, Sanha leading the pack with a cake in hand – topped with big ‘22’ candles surrounded by smaller ones – and Myungjun and Bin with party poppers and Eunwoo and Jinwoo with hand-made banners, clearly their making with those awful handwritings, that read ‘Happy Rocky Day!’ and filled with doodles.

“Happy Birthday, make a wish!” Myungjun exclaimed, the others nodding their heads in agreement. 

“Wow!” Minhyuk shook his head, laughing. The five were swaying back and forth on the balls of their feet, seemingly as excited as him. You’d think it was their birthday.

“Rocky-gah, go on.” Jinwoo urged, shaking the banner widely, gesturing to the cake. Eunwoo waving madly on the other side following their leader.

“Rocky, come on. We want cake!” Bin exclaimed jokingly, although Minhyuk suspects he was only half kidding.

“Hyukkie…” Sanha trailed off cutely, giving him those eyes that he was always a goner for. He could have sworn he saw the other four smirk, but that could just be his imagination.

“Alright, alright.” He closed his eyes, making the same wish he did every year.  _ To have good health and to spend many more years with his family. _ He opened his eyes, seeing all five staring back at him.  _ With them. _ Then he blew the candles in one breath.

“Woohoo!” Cheers erupted and he was dragged towards their living room, where they all settled and gathered around the coffee table. 

“Here,” a knife was thrusted into his hand. They weren’t kidding about eating the cake immediately. He didn’t waste any more time, and in just a few seconds, the chocolate cake was divided in six equal parts though he knew themselves – they never stick to their own portion.

“So,” a minute later, once everyone had at least a bite of the tasty dessert. “Who won? I did right?”

Everyone looked towards the leader, who was grinning like he already got the prize. Minhyuk only chuckled and leaned back against Sanha’s side, knowing the other was already pouting at the mention of the bet. 

Eunwoo raised his hand and pointed with the knife towards Jinwoo, smirking. “Hah! I won, not you!”

The leader’s brows met in the middle. “What do you mean? I greeted him first. Twice!”

“Actually,” Minhyuk interrupted. “It was Donggu-hyung. He called me exactly when the clock struck twelve.” Sanha whined quietly beside him, grumbling underneath his breath. Minhyuk patted his leg in sympathy. 

Myungjun cackled gleefully beside Jinwoo. Though he may not have won, Minhyuk knew he was just as happy his boyfriend didn’t win either. “Ya, I honestly thought it was Sanha who’s winning this time.”

“I fell asleep!” Sanha exclaimed, leaning forward and grabbing another spoonful of cake and bit into it harshly.

“And hyung, you didn’t even post pictures of Rocky!” Eunwoo looked like he won, which he did.

Bin shook his head disapprovingly. “Now, that’s just wrong, hyung.”

“I didn’t get to transfer my photos from my old phone. Besides,” Jinwoo grinned cheekily. “I still greeted him earlier than his own boyfriend!”

Beside him, Sanha kicked his legs and waved his arms wildly, alike a child throwing a tantrum. “Hey! Don’t be a meanie, hyung!”

The rest laughed as the youngest continued to whine, slumping pathetically against Minhyuk. The rapper only joined in, but couldn’t help but pull the younger against him. “Hey, it’s okay.”

Bin coughed. “Whipped.”

Minhyuk rolled his eyes. “Says the guy who continuously writes essays about Eunwoo-hyung’s handsomeness. In live TV  _ and _ magazines, if I recall.” Myungjun cackled, his usual high pitched laugh echoing.

Bin frowned at the eldest. “Hyung, you laugh now, but you’re so touchy with Jin Jin-hyung and you constantly tell the whole world you love him.”

Myungjun didn’t even look embarrassed, instead looping an arm around Jinwoo’s neck and pulling him close, nosing at his cheek. Everyone mockingly gagged at the display. “Because my Jinie is adorable!” Then proceeds to put on some public display of affection that really should stay in private.

“HYUNG!!” 

***

_ 22번째 생일을 축하합니다~~~➡️축하합니다아 ➡️라키형의 생일을축하합니다↗️~~~요즘에 너무 웃긴 라키형 웃는 모습이 너무 보기좋아요😄 생선 말해요 ㅎㅎ _

_ #HAPPYROCKYDAY _

_ #매일이_리즈인_라키야_생일축하해 _

_ [happy 22nd birthday~~~➡️ happy birthday to you➡️happy birthday rocky hyung ↗️~~~rocky hyung is so funny these days. i love seeing you smile a lot 😄 tell me what you want for your birthday gift ㅎㅎ #HAPPYROCKYDAY #매일이_리즈인_라키야_생일축하해] _

The smile wouldn’t leave his face even if Minhyuk tried. Seeing Sanha’s birthday post, a selfie of them together a year ago, was sending his heart into overdrive. He can’t believe Sanha still has that picture, since the younger did change phones. It was also rare for Sanha to share their selfies – almost always, it was Minhyuk posting their photos together – since the younger was adamant on keeping them to himself (such a territorial baby, but he didn’t mind). Minhyuk scrolled through twitter, seeing the hashtag that was trending on his birthday and the number of birthday messages from arohas, making his heart even more full.

“Soooooooo…” His smile widened even more, opening his arm and not a second later a body slid in them. “What  _ do _ you want for your birthday?”

Minhyuk shrugged, he didn’t really have anything he wanted – item wise. 

“Seriously? There must be  _ something _ .”

“There is…” Minhyuk trailed off, before shutting his phone off and facing Sanha. “You know how I’m having a cooking vlive?” Sanha nodded, curious. “And you know how you didn’t join my yummy video?” Sanha nodded, giggling. 

“Hyung, you knew I had a schedule!”

Minhyuk rolled his eyes, smiling. “Anyway, I just want one thing.”

“Name it, it’s yours.”

Minhyuk was taken aback, and in front of him Sanha coloured pink at his realization. The older didn’t let him dwell much on it, leaning in and placing a soft peck on his lips. “Don’t worry, I won’t take advantage of you. Not much anyway.” He winked, making Sanha even more red. “I just want you to join me on my vlive. That’s it.”

Sanha blinked at him. Once. Then twice. “Seriously? That’s it?”

“We rarely go on vlives together anyway.” Minhyuk pouted.

“I know...I’m just…” Sanha shook his head, chuckling. “That’s really all you want? Nothing else?”

“Nothing else.” Minhyuk affirmed.

Sanha nodded. “Very well then.”

* * *

The cooking vlive was fun and there was just something different from the other cooking vlives Minhyuk had done before. Maybe because Sanha was there. The entire time, he felt conscious but also he felt like himself. Aside from the fact that Arohas were watching, Sanha was also just quietly observing him until he needed to show himself. He made a lot of mistakes on the recipe, maybe because he was distracted with the ethereal human being he calls his boyfriend. He cooked for Sanha a lot before, but they were usually alright – hearing him say his kimchi rice didn’t taste like kimchi had him laugh in embarrassment. Maybe he was too flirty during the live, but he couldn’t help it, and maybe that did affect his performance. So he had to push Sanha out so he could finish his vlive with a calm heart – otherwise it would continue to beat erratically, as it usually does whenever his other half was near.

Overall, it was a great birthday. Definitely one for the books. If someone were to ask him again what it feels like to be twenty two, he’d remember this moment, he’d remember just one person. Maybe twenty two didn’t feel like any different than when he was twenty one, but in times like these, the moments he spent were the huge difference and maybe that’s what he would say next time someone were to ask him to recall how it felt. 

**Author's Note:**

> this was short :/ oh well :) i wasn’t planning on writing this but then my bblove and i were dying bc sanhyuk was thriving on rocky’s birthday and i sent her an imagine and left her hanging... so here is me not leaving her hanging Lol
> 
> — aaxbbxx


End file.
